


TheWriterH has posted These Little Things

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, author ymir, fanfic author historia, gays being gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Historia is obsessed with the Hackers trilogy by successful author Ymir Fritz. There's just something about the romance between Cole and Alice that really gets to her, so she devotes herself entirely to writing as much fanfic for Colice as she can. She writes so much, in fact, that she becomes the most popular fanfic author in the Hackers fandom.When she receives a comment from the actual author herself on her latest fic, she at first doesn't believe it. But it turns out Ymir really read her story, and she loves it. And oh god, Historia has written so much Colice smut.





	TheWriterH has posted These Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> writing this was like being in the matrix

Ymir was at the end of a particularly intense session of binge watching one of her favourite anime shows when she decided to check through her twitter notifications. There, she noticed that someone had tweeted something at her, and its content intrigued her enough to actually click on the tweet—which she rarely did when people sent links to her.

** _ColeAliceForever_ ** _ @ColeAliceForeverxx   
yo @therealymirfritz I don’t know if you read fic based on your Hackers series but you should check out These Little Things by TheWriterH on AO2 ao2.fic/1236712 it’s lit af and the best Colice fic I’ve ever read. Thank you for your amazing books! _

Her lips twitched. She had finished her Hackers trilogy only a year ago, and still the fandom was as strong and fiery as ever. Since the moment Ymir introduced her two protagonists, Cole and Alice, they had been a massive hit. Not only were they disgustingly in love in her books, but they were openly gay in a world where no one batted an eye at them. Book one had them meet and by the end of the book, they were dating. The next two books continued with the core conflicts of the story, but the two of them remained strong and still very much in love throughout. Ymir had never caused drama between them for the shock value, and her young queer readers ate it all up.

Their ship name was Colice, which Ymir absolutely loved and gave her blessing to. There were thousands of fanfics and fanarts of Cole and Alice on the internet, and though her various agents warned her very sternly about consuming the fan content, Ymir still did. Whenever she saw something on her feed, she liked and shared it. She didn’t read the fanfic, though, but she usually shared links to recommended ones for the fans that followed her. Now that her series was done, though, and she felt confident that Cole and Alice’s story was done and told, she figured there was no harm in finally delving into the literary side of the fan works.

If her agent found out, she would throttle the living shit out of her.

Ymir waited as the page loaded, then she scrolled down to read the synopsis.

**Summary:  
** _Cole lives in Ever Valley, working hard as a lumberjack and providing for her cat and herself. She’s friends with the townsfolk and everyone adores her, but she can’t help feeling that there’s something missing in her life._

_Alice flees the city after a traumatic experience and decides to move down to Ever Valley, where the forest is beautiful and the people total less than 300. She’s sure she’ll be able to recover from her issues and find the peace she’s so craved her whole life. What she doesn’t expect is to bump into a tall, extremely handsome butch women chopping trees in the woods close to her new home. _

_When the two meet, there’s an instant attraction and connection. Will Alice be the thing Cole needs? Will Cole be able to help Alice move past the things that haunt her dreams? And how on earth is it legal for Cole to look so hot in just boots, dusty jeans and a simple plaid shirt?_

**Author’s Note:  
** _What’s up bitches. I finally managed to get this out in time! This week was pretty intense and work has been kicking my ass. I think we all just need some Colice fluff and, of course, the smexy sex, amirite? Enjoy, lovelies! Of course, comments are always welcome. Feel free to shout about your Colice feelings on my tumblr at thewriterh_

Ymir was immediately interested. She had purposefully made Cole as butch as she could, and she loved the idea of her chopping trees for a living and just, wearing tons of plaid. It was so in character for her, and the promise of fluff and smut made Ymir squirm into a better position on her couch, pull her blanket closer and then begin reading.

The original story was so different. Her Hackers trilogy was set in a fantastical world where technology had progressed so far ahead that the internet could do anything. Cole was a detective in her city, following a baffling case of brain hackers—people that were able to hack into other people’s cybernetic implants and manipulate them into doing whatever they wanted. The killer was using these people to commit horrible murders and theft as well. Cole met Alice through the work, as Alice was a skilled hacker herself and Cole went to her for advice. Obviously, they fell in love before the killer was even caught.

Ymir found herself actually laughing and grinning stupidly as she read a story about her own characters. Their witty banter was on point and even their individual habits and mannerisms were so close to canon that Ymir wondered who the hell this author was and if they possibly knew more about Cole and Alice than even she did. When she read the end, her chest was buzzing with fluffy emotions and she immediately clicked on kudos and then started to comment. She debated with herself for a second, then decided to hell with it. She would let this fanfic author know who she really was. She was impossibly impressed with this person’s handling of her characters, and she needed them to know.

When her comment was typed and sent, Ymir went into TheWriterH’s profile and gaped when she noted that 327 stories had been written for _Hackers_ alone, and an astonishing 267 were dedicated to just Colice. There were a few other ships sprinkled in, even a few with Cole or Alice paired with another female character. Ymir was happy to see absolutely no heterosexual tomfoolery in the ship tags. It was all gay. Wonderful.

Her phone time read 01:42. Her eyes were dry and she was tired, but she noticed a high school AU that was 24 chapters long and completed, and the ‘angst to happy ending’ tag got her hard. Instead of going to sleep, she decided to stay up reading.

She wouldn’t regret it.

XxX

At 07:00, Historia blinked her eyes open to the sound of her alarm. She was mildly tired, thanks to a late night of feverish writing. But she had managed to finish the fic and get it posted, and she felt a rush of excitement as she reached for her phone. Hopefully she had gotten a few comments. They always made her smile.

In total she received 6 comments. Not a lot in comparison to the 12k words she had posted, but it was fine. She was accustomed to receiving very little interaction. She still appreciated the very few people that liked her story enough to comment on it, and at least three of them were close friends and people that commented on each and every story. Settling on her back, eyes still bleary with sleep, she went into the email and started reading the comments.

**Phil** left the following comment on **_These Little Things:_**

loved it! Cole as a lumberjack made my day its such a butch thing for her to do

**wednesdayblues** left the following comment on **_These Little Things:_**

wow amaze

**backonmyBS** left the following comment on **_These Little Things:_**

your writing is so amazing, his! This was phenomenal and the smut had me sweating. so sweet and fluffy. Thank you so much for writing this!

**sapphicdream** left the following comment on **_These Little Things:_**

incredible work as always. Thanks His’

**Ymir Fritz **left the following comment on **_These Little Things:_**

Wow, this was incredible! I’m the author of this series and someone on twitter sent a link to this fic. I’ve never read fanfic of my work before, so I’m not sure the calibre of all of the work, but your writing absolutely blew me away. Not only did you write them so in character, but you fit them into roles that they could have so easily done in canon. The romance you built between them was so sweet, and I’ll admit that I was a bit jealous of how well you wrote the sex scenes. Even I never knew how good their sex could be. I am now going to read everything you wrote for them. Thank you so much for pouring so much of yourself into my story. It really amazes me that people love Hackers enough to dedicate so much of their free time and lives on stories like this. You’re amazing. This fic was amazing. I’m absolutely shaken

**Badgirl69** left the following comment on **_These Little Things:_**

im completely blown away by this amazing work! Thank you thewriterh for the amazing work you gift us with

Historia’s breath caught hard in her throat. Ymir Fritz had left a comment on her fic? The actual author of the work had read her fanfic? The first thing Historia did was laugh out loud, because that was absurd. There was no way the actual author had really gone and read a stupid fanfic about her story. Wasn’t it like, illegal for them to do that, anyway?

Not believing it at all, Historia responded to all of them with variations of ‘thank you so much!’ and then got ready for work. As much as she tried to ignore it, though, she was constantly distracted by that comment. It could so easily be a troll, but why would someone pretend to be the author? The whole comment was wonderful and sweet, and it made no sense for someone to fake being the author. Unless it actually was the author. And all Historia had done was say ‘thank you so much for this lovely comment!’. Oh god. The actual author had read smutty fic about her characters.

Historia spent the whole day in a terrible haze. When she finally got home, she sat down by her desk and stared at the comment section on her story. Her stomach was cramping hard with nerves and her heart felt like it was going to pop. If this truly was the author, then she couldn’t just say something so lame back. She needed to like, give a long and eloquent reply. Inhaling shakily, she clicked on the thread and typed up a follow-up reply.

TheWriterH on Chapter 1 _Wed_ _07:12AM_

Thank you so much for this lovely comment!

Reply | Thread | Delete 

TheWriterH on Chapter 1 _Wed 06:45PM_

Hi Ymir! Is this really you? I’ve been freaking out all day wondering if the author of Hackers actually commented on my work. I’m still shook, tbh. I just wanted to follow up and really thank you deeply for the wonderful books that you write. The first book came out when I was still in school, and reading it helped me deal with an abusive situation. When I got into writing, it was easy to use fanfic as a way to cope with what I was going through, and I’m a better person for it today. So I just wanted you to know that I’m incredibly shocked and overwhelmingly happy that you read my story and actually liked it, since they’re your characters! I’m a bit horrified that you’ve read a smutty fic, but at least you liked it lol. Thank you for being so wonderful and actually commenting. I don’t think any authors actually do that.

Reply | Thread | Delete 

Sitting back, she exhaled a rush and realized her hands were shaking. Her mind was racing with thoughts, of what other sinful things Ymir could read in her other stories—and god, there were a lot of dirty stories she had written. A lot had been requests and commissions, but still. Would Ymir really be okay with reading a fic about Cole getting anal? Historia shuddered in horror. She would simply not think about that. She was sure that if Ymir truly hated it—if it really was actually Ymir—then she would likely say so, and in that event Historia would not hesitate to remove the fic.

It was a bit frightening, too. If Ymir was unhappy with just the slightest detail, Historia would feel obligated to delete the whole story. What if Ymir was like that? What if her enjoyment of These Little Things was a fluke?

Historia stressed herself out so bad that half an hour sped by with her just blinking at her screen. She eventually forced herself to relax, put some music on and then made coffee. When she returned to her desk with a hot mug in her hand, she closed her archive page and opened her tumblr. She noticed a single ask notification and her heart did the usual skip it did when she received an ask. She clicked it and took a slow, careful sip of the sweet coffee as the page loaded.

**Coleisabadass** said:

Hey! It’s Ymir, author of the Hackers books. I lost a lot of sleep thanks to your amazing fics, and I just saw your response to my comment on These Little Things. I’m very glad my work helped you through a tough time! My writing was that for me as well, and it always brightens my day to know I helped someone even when just writing gay things lol. If you’re open to chat, please send me a message. I’d love to pick your brain because I think you write Colice better than I do.

Historia replied with a very chaotic keysmash, hit publish and then clicked on the blog and opened a direct chat. Her fingers were shaking badly as she hovered over her keys, not sure how to start. Her heart was bouncing around in her chest, and finally she decided to just keep it simple.

**Thewriterh  
**Hey Ymir

**Coleisabadass  
**Hey! Yay, you messaged me!

**Thewriterh**  
qashsgh gh is it truly you?

**Coleisabadass**  
it truly is, I promise you

I really love the way you write, and I just really felt like I needed to get into contact with you

My agent will murder me when she finds out lol

**Thewriterh**  
I think I might have a heart attack

**Coleisabadass**  
Oh no please don’t

**Thewriterh**  
I mean, it’s you! You’re the author! I’m like… I’m freaking out right now

**Coleisabadass**  
Lmao I get it, I’m freaking out a bit too

Cause your writing is so amazing I feel like you’re leagues above me

**Thewriterh**  
Leagues above you??? YOU??? You who is actually published, me who only writes fanfic??

**Coleisabadass**  
Hey don’t dunk on yourself cause its fanfic. That shits still valid. You’ve written more in five years than I have and im published. My editor wishes I could shit out so many words

How the heck do you do it??

I’m in awe of you

**Thewriterh**  
Hsg;setogasg YOU’RE IN AWE OF ME?????

Hang on brb just crying softly to the remix of dolly parton Jolene

**Coleisabadass**  
lol the lesbian theme song

**Thewriterh  
**I can’t believe I’m actually talking to you right now

And that you’ve possibly read all of the nasty smut I’ve written

**Coleisabadass  
**oh I certainly read the smut yes

Very sexy and well written. Fanfic smut is like insanely well written whereas sex scenes in published literature is often cringey and just unsexy

**Thewriterh  
**careful Im gonna fall in love with you

**Coleisabadass  
**lmao im single so go for it

Im also gay af, in case you weren’t certain

Also I really enjoyed the magic dick stories you write. I never thought about Cole with a peen but I really enjoyed it

**Thewriterh  
**im deceased

**Coleisabadass  
**I’ve been thinking that maybe I’d like to try my hand at writing fanfic for my own series

What do you think?

**Thewriterh  
**I think I would collapse on the spot, so absolutely yes please do go for it

**Coleisabadass  
**would you perhaps be interested in writing a collab with me, for my first time? Your writing style is astonishingly similar to mine, I doubt anyone would notice a difference

I would also love to write with you

And I have no clue how this fanfic thing works

**Thewriterh  
**I would be incredibly honoured to write with you omg you don’t even need to ask

**Coleisabadass  
**yas. What’s your name by the way?

**Thewriterh  
**Historia. Is Ymir your real name?

**Coleisabadass  
**Historia, what a weird but beautiful name

Yep. My name is way weirder than yours, don’t worry

My moms were like weirdly obsessed with mythology before I was born lol

**Thewriterh  
**omg how old are you?

**Coleisabadass  
**I turned 24 this year. You?

**Thewriterh  
**I’m 22! I thought you were way older. I mean, you have three books published and a whole new one coming out. Wow.

**Coleisabadass  
**I’m just that good lol

**Thewriterh  
**you really are

**Coleisabadass  
**so will you help me make an ao2 profile? And then explain how fanfic works ergo how to post on the site?

**Thewriterh**  
hell yeah! So first, you need to go onto the site and request a sign-up link. They’ll email it to you, and then you just fill out your details and make your profile

**Coleisabadass  
**simple enough

Ok done

What should my name be? I kind of want to avoid my published name cause that’s boring

**Thewriterh  
**uuh anything really, you can always change it later on

**Coleisabadass  
**hmmm

Would it be too witty to go for TheWriterY?

**Thewriterh  
**omg you’re so cool why are you so nice to me

Also yes that’s super witty and I love it

I’m so blown away and honoured

**Coleisabadass  
**There’s just something about the way you write Cole and Alice that makes my chest hurt

So I need to know you, Historia

Thank you for being willing to chat with me

**Thewriterh  
**no, thank YOU, Ymir

You didn’t need to comment and reach out to me, but you did

Im happy to know that my favourite author is also awesome

**Coleisabadass  
**lmao I give it a week before you realize im actually an asshole

XxX

It was definitely, sort of—okay, a lot—cliché for Historia to fall in love with Ymir. She wasn’t really surprised, considering the fact that Ymir was fucking hot—they followed each other on IG and Ymir posted _many_ sexy selfies—and she was also Historia’s idol.

In no time at all they were messaging over tumblr like they knew each other for years, and Historia found it so easy to talk to her about anything and everything. Since her mentioning it in her comment, Ymir asked her to talk about her past and Historia gladly did. Ymir in turn shared a lot of her painful trauma, too.

They wrote so much fanfic together, it was insane. Historia’s followers were torn in two, one half disbelieving that the true author of _Hackers_ was actually writing fanfic for Colice, and the other half were freaking the fuck out. Historia’s followers doubled and she received so many comments compared to before, and this was all due to Ymir sharing the links to their fics on her twitter.

Whenever Ymir went and wrote a story herself, Historia stopped whatever she was doing to read it. It was insane for her to be reading Colice content from their actual creator, and because of that the writing itself and the interactions between them were so deliciously accurate and enjoyable to read.

Historia fell so, so hard in love with her. Ymir became her obsession. It was a little unhealthy, sure, but it did calm down after the first couple of months. Ymir was so busy with her official writer stuff, so sometimes they wouldn’t speak for a whole week. When Ymir would finally message her again when she had time—and Historia had no clue how Ymir squeezed fanfic writing in-between her writing for her new series—they chatted over voice call.

God, Ymir’s voice made Historia incredibly weak in the knees. The first time she’d heard Ymir’s voice, she had hyperventilated so hard that Ymir had made a joke that she was being a creeper and asked jokingly—but partly seriously—if she was touching herself. Historia had been horrified, but Ymir had laughed so hard at her embarrassed reply that she snorted in three different pitches.

Ymir was actually such a goofball. She could be so pessimistic and a little harsh sometimes, but Historia discovered that she had such an insanely big heart. Ymir told her about all the young girls that she interacted with when ever she was in public and they tracked her down. She was always willing to chat with them and sign fanart or fanfic, and lately she had started accepting fic recommendations on her twitter, so she was also actually reading and commenting on her fans’ Colice fanfic. She was amazing.

Exactly one year after their friendship began, Historia was sitting at her desk. She had just finished the last chapter on a multi-chap fantasy AU she was doing for Colice, and it felt absolutely amazing to finish another well written story. Ymir had given it 5 stars, of course, and her readers were ravenously consuming it. She had been talking to Ymir in between writing, but Ymir had stopped replying an hour ago after jokingly asking if she could come over—they lived very far apart. Historia assumed she had probably gone to bed.

What she did not expect, however, was answering her door at 11PM to find Ymir standing there in tight black jeans and a dark leather jacket. She was way taller than Historia had imagined, and the way she smiled so beautifully stole the very breath from Historia’s lungs. She was sleep deprived and tired, and her eyes were red from staring at her screen for so long. She knew her hair was up in a very mess bun and she was wearing her favourite Colice shirt she had bought from an artist over tumblr, but had a lot of stains on it because she wore it all the time. She had her tiny cotton boxers on too, despite the cold, and she was just standing there in front of Ymir, looking like _that._

“Ymir?” she choked out.

Ymir exhaled and her breath misted in front of her. “It’s me, truly.”

Historia released a surprised laugh. “What are you—how—but—”

Ymir’s hands slid out of her pockets. “Historia, I’ve wanted to visit you for a while now. I actually had to just sneak out, actually. I was supposed to meet up with my editor to go over the final draft for my book, but I skipped out. I needed to see you.”

Historia swallowed. “Why? You could have just video called me.”

Ymir’s eyes were so pretty and brown, and Historia knew without a doubt that brown was definitely her favourite colour, thanks to Ymir. Those eyes were intense as they gazed at her, and Historia felt very vulnerable. It was Ymir, though, so she knew she was safe.

“I can’t kiss you over the phone, Historia.”

Her heart jolted. “You… what?”

Ymir flashed her teeth in a grin. “You heard me. I can’t kiss you over the phone, so I rushed over here as quickly as I could. So that I can kiss you. For real. My mouth on your mouth.”

Historia blinked at her. “You want to kiss me?”

Ymir nodded and clasped her hands together. “I’ve wanted to for a long time.”

“Well…” Historia nervously swallowed and gripped the edge of her shirt. “What are you waiting for, then?”

Ymir’s look morphed into surprise, then delight. She wasted absolutely no time and closed the distance between them, dipping down to circle Historia’s waist and then capturing her lips in a soft, wonderful kiss.

Historia wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck and melted into the solid warmth of her. The taste of her kiss made Historia’s head swim, but she was starving for it. When they finally pulled away, they rested their foreheads together and Historia felt all the love she had for Ymir bubble up into her chest.

“Can I maybe come in?” Ymir asked her softly. “It’s quite cold out.”

Historia laughed softly, then tugged Ymir inside with her. When the door shut, Ymir bent down to kiss her again and Historia caressed the soft hairs at the back of her neck. Ymir smelt so nice, and even though this was their first time meeting in person, she felt incredibly comfortable with her.

“You know, this is the gayest thing you’ve ever done.”

“What? Travelling in the middle of the night, secretly, to kiss the girl I’m in love with? Of course, look who you’re talking to.”

Historia’s heart swelled. She grinned and stepped into Ymir’s arms, and she felt an endless amount of happiness. Since the moment they had met, Ymir had been her source of inspiration and the cause of so much joy in her life.

“I’m in love with you too,” Historia admitted quietly. She pulled away and took both of Ymir’s hands in her own. Wow, Ymir’s fingers were long. “You’ve come at the best time, too.”

Ymir lifted a brow at her. “Oh?”

Historia’s grin turned naughty. “I just finished the last chapter of With You. Read it over for me?”

Ymir’s eyes filled with excitement. “Oh, fuck yeah!” She helped herself to Historia’s chair and plopped down, immediately scrolling through the document to read. Historia sat down on a chair beside her and just watched Ymir’s face, and as wild as it seemed, this felt just right.

Ymir was meant to be here, in her lounge and reading over fanfic of her own work. To others, it sounded like a fanfic in and of itself.

To Historia, it was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I had so much fun writing this, and I put a lot of myself into this lmao. As Historia said, comments are always welcome and you can find me on tumblr at danijaynel


End file.
